russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Maya Loves Sir Chief
Maya Loves Sir Chief is a Philippine situational comedy sitcom which premiered on IBC on July 20, 2013 and on July 21, 2013 on Global IBC, one week after its original premiere. It is also broadcast worldwide on Global IBC. It is topbilled by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. The family-romance comedy sitcom is a tandem project for the character Maya dela Rosa and Richard "Sir Chief" Lim in the couple of the family, light and feel-good habit in the longest-running primetime comedy sitcom in Philippine television history. Also, they both Jodi and Richard are reunited for the another project starred in the network's successful daytime hit teleseye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN, which is already premiered in July 9, 2012. Some birthday special episode this year's birthday celebration such as such as Sir Chief's Birthday Blowout (as Richard) (May) and Maya's Birthday (June as Jodi). Overview Heralding the return of sitcoms that used to dominate Philippine primetime, IBC continues to its successful strategy of offering viewers a different kind of entertainment by breaking the usual habit of traditional television with its upcoming weekend primetime sitcom offering combines a wacky of established comedians and fresh young faces, with funny, laugh and real characters that are sure to capture the perfect Pinoy sitcom is now comes to sitcom for the romantic comedy in the title Maya Loves Sir Chief. The Kapinoy Comedy on IBC are poineered in the comedy fans. The talent of serious funny of entertain to be top-billed by the leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria labeled as the Philippine Comedy Queen, Concert Queen and TV Sitcom Queen who is making a huge TV sitcom and the newbie veteran actor Richard Yap become the leading man are in the main casts of the sitcom on Philippine television in imparts of a Filipino family values in the family situation. Director for the sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief is comedy master Malu Sevilla and Mervyn B. Brondial, who has helmed many of IBC’s most successful sitcoms, which include the old classic sitcoms Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Hapi House, Sitak ni Jack and Barrio Balimbing. With Maya Loves Sir Chief, we aim to bring back the glory days of primetime comedies. The sitcom’s overall comedy carries a different, but light and funny storyline, and is bannered by a unique mix of cast members, which should already get the viewers excited to see how everything and everyone will work out, booted with sounds and music that add up to the comic ambience of the show. 'Synopsis' The story is about a beginning at a simple girl Maya dela Rosa (Jodi Sta. Maria) who has together with the latter's family under one roof at the names on the street becoming a nanny for a wealthy family in Manila and pregnant with his children (which are revealed to be twins) with Thirdy de Roso (Thirdy Lacson) in this place of hometown reminds her. Upon arrival in Manila, Maya discovers that the woman who had offered work overseas had swindled her. Maya is stuck in Manila with no money or place to go. The wealthy widower Richard Lim known as Sir Chief (Richard Yap) is the owner and president of the famous, who reminds his of his world. Her older sister, Cristina Rose, and Cristina's son are introduced as tour guides in their hometown of San Nicolas with their mother runs. Cristina Rose hopes to work at sea, while Maya dreams of becoming a flight stewardess. Ironically, Richard is her last hope because of his influence in the airline industry. Money is often less than the living expenses and household repairs. One rainy night, after an attempt to fix the roof, Cristina breaks her leg and is thus unable to complete her schooling to become a seafarer with a large medical bill. Maya and Sir Chief agrees to become a maid and nanny in their household for the family. He offers Maya to become his youngest daughter's (who has selective mutism) temporary nanny in exchange for his help. Maya agrees to become a maid and nanny in his household. As of February 15, 2014, Maya and Thirdy at the park with his friend Simon (Paul Jake Castillo) and Sir Chief (Richard) is in the office to work him with Boss Albert (Paolo Contis) while Abby (Mutya Orquia) play with Doris (Tart Carlos) and Sabel (Vivieka Ravanes) with the youngest son Sky (Jeo Aquines). Then, when the Lim home continues, they will together for Maya with Thirdy and Sir Chief as they meet their three kids: Abby who she greet at home for Maya and Sir Chief's surprise and classmates for Kuya Luke (Jerome Ponce) walks to the two and walks him to the teenager sister Ate Nikki (Janella Salvador), while she calls her Mallow with Nicolo (Marlo Mortel). Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa-Lim - A simple mother girl in her family. * Richard Yap as Richard "Sir Chief" Lim - A father is a wealthy dad in his family. * Mutya Orquia as Abigail Ruth "Abby" Lim - Sir Chief's little sister * Thirdy Lacson as Thirdy de Roso-Lim - Maya's little brother * Janella Salvador as Nikki-Grace Lim - Sir Chief's teenage sister (since February 15, 2014) * Jerome Ponce as Luke Andrew Lim - Sir Chief's teenage brother (since February 15, 2014) * Jeo Aquines as Sky Lim - The youngest son of the Lim and dela Rosa family. 'Supporting Cast' * Aldred Nasayao as Cristina Rose "Kute" dela Rosa - Maya's sister, Teresita's daughter and Cho's mother; called Kute - derived from "Kuya" and "Ate". * Ruby Rodriguez as Teresita dela Rosa - Maya and Kute's mother and Mamang's daughter. * Lito Pimentel as Arturo dela Rosa - Maya and Kute's father and Teresita's husband. * Paolo Contis as Albert "Boss Albert" dela Paz - Sir Chief's new boss. (since January 25, 2014) * Gloria Sevilla as Felicidad "Manang Fe" Marcelo - Richard's nanny when he was young and the head maid of the household. * JM Ibañez as Pocholo "Cho/Junior Pards" Macavinta - Kute's son. * Marlo Mortel as Nicolo Angelo "Nic-Nic" Cortez - Luke's bestfriend and Nikki's love interest. Nikki calls him "Mallows". (since February 15, 2014) * Divina Valencia as Conchita "Mamang" dela Paz - Kute and Maya's loving grandmother and Teresita's mother. * Tart Carlos as Dorina "Doris" Malasig - Sabel's close friend and a maid; later Abby's nanny in the Lim family. * Viveika Ravanes as Isabel "Sabel" Fortuna - Doris' close friend and a cook/maid in the Lim family. * Micah Muñoz as Jose Mari "Joma" Adriano - The driver of the Lim family. * Nathan Lopez as Emmanuel "Emman" Castro - Maya's friend/roommate. * Paul Jake Castillo as Simon Gabriel Corpuz - Maya's childhood friend, who used to court her. (since January 25, 2014) * Vandolph Quizon as Ramon Marcelino "Lino" - .Jeff's cousin, who also works in the karinderia. * Kelly dela Cruz as Aira Denise Mendoza - Nicolo's bestfriend from college. (since February 15, 2014) * Ya Chang as Engineer Yamaguchi - Richard's employee. * Blakdyak as Barbado Pillar * Gabbi Garcia as Trixie Ortega - Nikki's newest classmate/friend from high school. (since September 19, 2015) * Mai-Mai Adriano as Megan - Nikki's classmate/friend from high school. (since February 15, 2014) * Renz Valerio as Enzo Padilla - Stella's newest classmate from high school. (since February 15, 2014) * Paolo Santiago as Christian Romualdez - Mai-Mai's new classmate from high school (since February 15, 2014) * Arvic Tan as Louie - Luke and Nicolo's friend from college. (since February 15, 2014) * Pio Balbuena as Polo Rediko Former Supporting Cast * Jon Santos as Joe Ramirez (July 20, 2013 to January 18, 2014) * Abigail Francisco Macapagal as Stacy Gutierrez - Nikki's classmate/friend from high school. (from February 15, 2014 to September 12, 2015) Recurring Cast * Marissa Delgado as Doña Esmeralda Lim - Richard's mother and grandmother to the Lim children * Maricar Reyes as Rafaella "Rafi" Alcantara - Richard's bestfriend. * Noel Trinidad as Don Roberto Lim - Richard's father and grandfather to the Lim children. * Kalila Aguilos as Liza - Richard's secretary. * Johan Santos as Wilson de Juan - Maya's classmate. * Diamond Shen as Jonah - Maya's classmate. * Robert Ortega as Fred - Richard's assistant that moved and work to another company. * Pinky Amador as Zenaida Belmonte - Maya's teacher. * Cris Villanueva as Atty. Ryan Molina - Richard's friend and attorney. * Mark Luz as Engineer Gutierrez * Hazel Faith dela Cruz as Edz Viray - A flight attendant and Maya's friend. 'Guest Cast' * Melanie Marquez as Melai Hontiveros (October 12, 2013) * Freddie Webb as Buboy Magtanggol (November 2, 2013) * Nadine Lustre as Sandy Salvador (November 9, 2013) * Freddie Aguilar as Freddie Quizon (singing Magdalena) (November 16, 2013) * Andrew E. as Andrew Acosta (November 16, 2013) * Gloria Diaz as Madam dela Rosa (January 4, 2014) * John Gemperle as Papa Jack (January 11, 2014) * Sampaguita as Sampaguita Ramirez (January 18, 2014) * Eraserheads as himself (January 25, 2014) * Mayor Alfredo Lim as himself (February 1, 2014) * Abra as Abra (himself) (February 8, 2014) * Justin Quirino as Alfredo Agustin Lim - Maya's friend. (February 15, 2014) * Kylie Padilla as Leslie Ramiro (February 22, 2014) * Tom Taus as Rayver Alvarez (March 1, 2014) * Cacai Bautista as Kakai Velasco (March 8, 2014) * Phil Younghusband and James Younghusband as Himself (March 15, 2014) * Sam Pinto as Sam Rodriguez (March 22, 2014) * James Yap as James Jaworski (March 29, 2014) * Bela Padilla as Belle Montenegro (April 5, 2014) * Wowie de Guzman as TJ Herrera (April 12, 2014) * Yassi Pressman as Luisa Corpuz (April 26, 2014) *'Robi Domingo' as Ricky Marcelo (May 3, 2014) *'Rica Peralejo' as Jessy Mendoza (May 10, 2014) * Andre Paras as Andre Yap (May 17, 2014) * Coleen Garcia as Shaina Santos (May 24, 2014) * Diether Ocampo as Marvin dela Rosa (May 31, 2014) * Antoinette Taus as Melanie Corpuz (June 7, 2014) * Raymart Santiago as Raymart Yap (June 14, 2014) * Ramon Bautista as Ramon Aguila (June 21, 2014) * Bret Jackson as Lawrence Madrid (June 28, 2014) * Josh Padilla as Joshua David (July 5, 2014) * Jaime Fabregas as Jimmy Fabregas (himself) (July 12, 2014) * Ces Quesada as Ces Quenzada (July 12, 2014) *'Alma Moreno' as Alma Santana (July 19, 2014) * Joey de Leon as Joey dela Rosa (August 23, 2014) * Eric Quizon as Dolpi Quizon (September 20, 2014) * Roxee B as Roxanne Gonzalez (September 27, 2014) * Anne Tenorio as Alyssa Fernandez (January 26, 2015) * Nicole Andersson as Asunta Guzman (March 14, 2015) * Aljur Abrenica as Enrique Santos (March 21, 2015) * Donnalyn Bartolome as Denise Luiz (March 28, 2015) * Rodjun Cruz as Tom Rodrigo (April 11, 2015) * Aryanna Epperson as Kylie Alvarez (April 18, 2015) * Mario Maurer as Martin Maurer (April 25, 2015) * Bret Jackson as Fanzen Malasig (July 18, 2015) * Gladys Reyes as Cecil Adriano (July 25, 2015) * Jeffrey Hidalgo as Jeffrey dela Rosa (October 24, 2015) * Michelle Vito as Michelle Moreno (October 31, 2015) * Andrei Felix as Dennis dela Cruz (November 7, 2015) * Eurika as Eurika Mendoza (November 14, 2015) * Liza Soberano as Roxanne Santos (November 28, 2015) * Hans Mortel as Robin dela Rosa (February 6, 2016) * Ian Veneracion as Tomas Alvarez (February 13, 2016) * Via Saroca as Rachelle Ramirez (February 20, 2016) * Ryan Agoncillo as Ryan dela Rosa (February 27, 2016) * Alwyn Uytingco as Olive Agustin (April 16, 2016) * Cherryz Mendoza as Andrea Cortez - Nikki's bestfriend (June 11, 2016) Production team * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Director: Malu Sevilla and Mervyn B. Brondial * Writer: Jimuel dela Cruz, Natividad de Leon and Alpha Kristine Fortun * Executive Producers: Rowie O. Valencia and Lorna J. Feliciano * Associate Producer: Aimee Sumalde * Creative Director: Rhandy Reyes Narciso Y. Gulmatico, Jr. * Stylist: Katherine Dilao * Production Design: Digo Ricio * Art Development: Christian Baltazar and Marvin Estrella * Assistant Director: Darwin Dulsico * Production Manager: Ellen Nicolas Criste * Art Director: Arvin Diesta * Post-Production Supervisor: Marielle de Guzman Navarro * Wardrobe Mistress: Ryan Granedo * Promo Specialist: Ter Salire * Producer: Ruchel Covacha * Editors: Billy Joe Karganilla, Joseph Nathaniel Lopez and Geomar Triño * Talent Coordinator: Lydia Adriano * Lightning Director: Rolando dela Cruz * Master Editor: Dennis A. Salgado * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi * Camera Operator: Noel Bermundo and Bitoy Flores * Audioman: Febbie Yap * Location Manager: Franco Vargas * Sound Engineer: Alder Basbas * Visual Effects Artist: Enrique Garcia * Gaffer: Romy dela Cruz, Rene Fuentes, Rico Gautane and Jun Silvestre * Audio Engineer: Aeneid Pejo Reception 'Ratings' On January 25, 2014, the most-watched sitcom recorded 30.7% rating against Wansapanataym with 30.2% and Vampire Ang Daddy Ko with only 14.3%, according to data released by Kantar Media, the sitcom debuted with 23.4% household rating (Total Philippines = Urban and Rural households) of television viewers across the Philippines. Since then, Maya Loves Sir Chief's ratings proved that it is the #1 primetime sitcom on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media (Urban+Rural households) ratings. As of August 16, 2014, the show reaching the record-breaking TV ratings with 35.4% audience share, compared to the rivals of Home Sweetie Home with 24.8% which is top-billed by John Lloyd Cruz and Toni Gonzaga, and Pepito Manaloto with 15.7% starring Michael V. focusing on the Filipino family values. Movie On February 27, 2014, after the successful hit sitcom, the romantic comedy is entered into a movie scene called Maya Loves Sir Chief: The Movie. The first-ever movie was released with the movie version of the top-rated sitcom on February 28, 2014 under the movie production outfit IBC Films. The film distributed by IBC Home Video, Viva Video and Video City on March 3, 2014. Awards and recognizion 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2016 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Comedy Show) - Won 'Eastern Visayas State University Students Choice Mass Media Awards' *2nd Eastern Visayas State University Students Choice Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Show) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actress) - Won (Jodi Sta. Maria) * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Program) - Won * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Show) - Won *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actress) - Won (Jodi Sta. Maria) *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Show) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' * 36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Program Stars) - Won (Jodi Sta.Maria and Richard Yap) * 36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Program) - Won *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Program Stars) - Won (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Program) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' * 2014 Winner, Best TV Comedy Program 'Bataan Peninsula State University: Kagitingan Awards' * 2014 Winner, Pinaka-Magiting na Programang Pantelebisyon 'Mabini Media Awards' * 2014 Winner, Best Television Comedy 'USTv Student Choice Awards' * 10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Comedy Program Stars) - Won (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) * 10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Comedy Program) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' * Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Comedy Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' * 2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won * 2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won Trivia * Jodi and Richard are also appearing the daytime seryes Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. * This is Jodi and Richard's first tandem project for IBC. Jodi Sta. Maria is one of IBC's contract comedy leading lady thru Kapinoy Talent Center. * The theme song of Maya Loves Sir Chief performed by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. * The sitcom of IBC with the romantic comedy (romcom), feel-good habit, laughter, good vibes and kilig moments, without jokes and funny. * It also became Jodi and Richard's first ever comedy series on IBC for the new sitcom and a new face in primetime to the Philippine showbiz industry started work on this romantic-comedy series. See also * Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap topbills in Sir Chief Loves Maya *IBC Presents Kapinoy Comedy offer laugh, gags, sketches and spoofs *Globe inviting IBC-13 in Broadcast City *IBC-13′s new weekend shows starting this September revealed! *IBC-13 rights to more Pinoy movies for revenue boost with Viva Films *Maya Loves Sir Chief and Happy TODAS air christmas episodes * IBC is Most-Watched No.3 TV Network for 2013 * Paolo Contis and Sam Pinto Join IBC-13's Top-Rating Comedy Programs * IBC Airs Comprehensive Coverage of Sochi 2014 Olympic Games * 'Maya Loves Sir Chief' Goes to Lim's Home and A New Timeslot on February 15 * Maya Loves Sir Chief, Top on TV, Soon in Movies! * IBC turns 54 * IBC ‘The Kapinoy Network’ Launches New Shows * The Kapinoy Network Program Lineup * IBC New Shows: I Love Kapinoy - TV Plug and Official Music Video * 'Maya Loves Sir Chief' and 'T.O.D.A.S' This Feel-Good Summer Saturday * Channel 13 'fights' once more * Richard Yap-Jodi Sta. Maria starrer Sir Chief Loves Maya emerges as most watched program on Saturday * Reviving the '70s, '80s and '90s vibe * IBC’s Net Income Jumps to 15% in 2013 * It's Great to be at Home Kapinoy * New Brews at IBC, The Superstar Network * Ito'ng Bagong Channel mga Kapinoy * Raymart Santiago as Action Star, Guests on 'Maya Loves Sir Chief' as Sir Chief a Tawa * ‘Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 Day’ Draw Superstars on Fans’ Faces * Tangga Queen Alma Moreno is Back while Joins in ‘Maya Loves Sir Chief’ * Laurenti Dyogi, Head of IBC Entertainment TV * IBC-13 is still getting champion as “The Country’s Third Leading TV Station” * IBC-13 Releases 2014 Station ID Titled ‘Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13’ * Maya Loves Sir Chief tops the TV ratings and with the special guest Joey de Leon on August 23 * IBC-13 emerges as a strong player in the clash of the networks * Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap Boosts Rating of 'Maya Loves Sir Chief' * IBC-13 Christmas Station ID 2014 - Isang Bawat Christmas * IBC-13 to focus on sports, ‘100% Pinoy entertainment’ * IBC-13 IS THE MOST WATCHED TV NETWORK IN 2014 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV References External links * Official Website * Maya Loves Sir Chief on Facebook * Maya Loves Sir Chief on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Romantic comedy television series